gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 3
thumbDie DVD Staffel 3 '''ist die erste Glee-Staffel die nicht in Teil 1 und 2 aufgeteilt wurde, sondern wie auch Staffel 4 als Komplettbox erschien. Auch in Amerika erschien die komplette Staffel in einem DVD-Set. Sie umfasst 6 DVDs, was auch eine weniger ist als sonst, mit allen 22 Folgen der 3. Staffel. In Deutschland ist die 3. Staffel nur als DVD und nicht als Blu-ray erschienen, so wie in anderen Ländern. Der Preis liegt momentan zwischen 39,99€ und 19,97€. Die DVD erschien am 25. Januar 2013. Information Für die Glee-Kids beginnt ein neues Schuljahr, für einige von ihnen ist es da letzte! Es gibt neue Probleme und neue Schüler - wie die unmusikalische Sugar Motta oder Mercedes´ neuer Freund Shane. Kurt und Rachel werden mit der Realität konfrontiert, während Finn keine Ideen für seine Zukunft hat. Blaine entscheidet sich, zu Kurt an die Schule zu wechseln, und Quinn und Lauren verlassen den Glee-Club... Das Ziel ist aber immer noch dasselbe: die Nationals zu gewinnen! Sue hingegen will in den Kongress und dafür sorgen, dass alle Glee-Clubs aufgelöst werden. Übersicht '''Disc 1 *'Das Purple-Piano Project' *'Einhornpower' thumb *'Das Maria-Duell' *'Irisch was los' *'Sonderausstattung' Disc 2 *'Love Side Story' *'Böse Klatsche' *'I kissed a girl and I liked it' *'Die Zeit deines Lebens' *'Sonderausstattung' Disc 3 *'Galaktische Weihnachten' *'Will will' *'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' *'Spanisches Blut' *'Sonderausstattung' Disc 4 *'Gorilla mit Herz' *'Auf dem Weg' *'Im Schatten des Bruders' *'Saturday Night Glee-ver' *'Sonderausstattung' Disc 5 *'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!' *'Am Ende aller Kräfte' *'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' *'Menschliche Requisite' *'Sonderausstattung' Disc 6 *'And the winner is...' *'Zukunft voraus' *'Sonderausstattung' 'Sonderausstattung *'Jukebox: Die Jukebox ist auf jeder DVD Staffel enthalten und auch auf jeder Disc. Sie enthält alle Songs, die in den jeweiligen Folgen auf der Disc enthalten sind, und Einstellungen wie zum Beispiel Alle abspielen oder Zufallsauswahl. *'Entfallende Szenen:' Hier kannst du dir die Szenen ansehen, die aus den Folgen rausgeschnitten wurden. *'Die Welt steht Kopf: Hinter den Kulissen der Episode Menschliche Requisite: '''Siehe hinter die Kulissen des größten Rollentausches von Glee. *'Die Neuen: Hier werden neue Charaktere der 3. Staffel wie zum Beispiel Joe Hart, Rory Flanagan, Roz Washington und Sugar Motta vorgestellt. *'Gib den Ton an: '''Nun kannst du den Ton angeben. *'Frag Sue: World Domination Blog: 'Sue beantwortet Fragen ihrer Fans aus aller Welt. *'Der Abschied: Der große Abschied: das letzte Mal, dass alle zusammen gedreht haben. *'Glee unter den Stars:' Was sagen die Stars zu der Serie. *'Sues Sticheleien sind zurück:' Und wieder mal heißt es Sues Sticheleien, denn neben Santana ist Sue jemand, der immer einen bösen Spruch auf Lager hat. Sieh dir hier ihre Sticheleien aus Staffel Drei an. DVD-Informationen Die DVD Staffel 3 '''hat eine deutsche und englische Tonspur und auch deutschen und englischen Untertitel. Audio: 5.1 Dolby Digital, Das Bildformat beträgt 16:9 Widescreen und die DVD hat eine Länge von über 15 Stunden Außerdem ist Staffel 3, wie auch Staffel 2.1' und 'Staffel 2.2''' in einer Plastikbox erhältlich. Kategorie:DVDs